


Metal Chains

by yoursweetheart



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Police Criminal AU, Smut, adding tags as I go, he's hardworking, he's manipulative, hyunwoo is the police, i guess, its not that dark, minhyuk is the criminal, slowburn, theres a failed attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursweetheart/pseuds/yoursweetheart
Summary: Son Hyunwoo, a hard working with five years worth of experience as a detective, enraptured by one of his suspect in a murderer investigation, Lee Minhyuk. It's only going downhill from there.(we gotta add spices to the dry ass showhyuk tag)





	Metal Chains

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter could be a little (very) confusing because i'm explaining as the story goes, and i'll expose the whole murd*r scene at chapter two and basically the whole history about each character and why they behave like that in chapter one. so
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO, i write this fic halfway and as i reread i kinda find this boring so i decide to post the final work to see if theres anyone who actually enjoy the story lol

The sight of Han River on one evening is rather ugly morbid, suffocated by the wailing sound of siren as the ambulance pulls up near the crime scene where the yellow police lines stretches and tied to secure the place. Something terrible must’ve had happened, judging by the motion of people in uniforms moving fast near the edge of the river, seemingly to have so much work to do on their hands.

It causes traffic and crowds of people circling around the place with pure curiosity, as two dead bodies floating on the surface, waiting for the police to work their way over to the middle and pull them to the riverside.

No one knows who they are, what was their story, what happened for them to experience such things—but people are whispering, assuming things based on the single sight of the dead and unmoving limbs, with every stories possible that came up on their minds with the help of thriller movies and series reference.  
It is painful enough to see their limbs are knotting into each other, in what seemed like they were holding onto each other until their very last breath, both left unredeemed and cold.

The detective sighs and signals his two fingers at one of his junior to strides closer. The young police does, face pale and shoulders visibly trembling due to the horrifying sight of dead limbs being pulled over to the brim. Beneath the thick coat, he sure is sweating despite the cold air.

“Call Hyunwoo,” he prompts, pulling out a cigarette to ease his mind. “He’s not answering to me for the past few days, that bastard must’ve been thinking all this cases we’ve received was some sick joke or something,” he grunts.

That’s just how the seniors talks because all the workers knew Hyunwoo is the most hard working police in their station. However, it’s still partly true that Hyunwoo isn’t answering to anyone’s call at all, no one really knows what he’s really been up to.

“He’s not answering to me either, Sir,” he warily replies, immediately receiving a death glare like it was his fault for Hyunwoo’s sudden disappearance.

The detective clicks his tongue as how he always does whenever a solution or conclusion came up to his mind. “Alright. Just inspect the body,” he says, fully aware of the young man’s fright toward the soulless limbs. The detective grins at the sight of the bewildered eyes at the command. “I’m going to his house, inform me anything.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**ONE YEAR AGO** _

Hyunwoo dropped the papers onto the table, pulling a chair closer as he sat down to face one of the man on their suspect list. He glanced to the laptop provided on the table before he stepped in, it displayed more of the man’s input if anything needed.

He gazed for a moment to see the suspect; Lee Minhyuk. (There was a footage of him getting into a fight with the victim the night before she died and he was near the crime scene where the murderer took place. Moreover, his criminal records weren’t exactly clean.)

Minhyuk slumped in his chair, fingers interlaced just above their stomach and lazily staring at him. Though, despite the lazy eyes, it still left no space for a sign of weakness, his eyes sharp and a little bit of playful glint piercing through the frizzy strands of black hair falling over on his forehead. He looked youthful, fearless and conceited. He didn’t look like one of those criminal teens whose strayed from the common conscience and do crimes out of rage toward the injustice world. He looked like he knew exactly what he’s doing.

“Where were you the night Seola got killed?” Hyunwoo asked, one hand folded on the edge of the metallic table while the other hold the paper up. He cocked up to see the suspect, whom leaned away from the headrest and slip his hand to fell between his thigh, eyes down to the papers Hyunwoo held.

He blinked and it was uneven. He looked back at the young detective—the stare was looking rather enchanting, like the man knew he’s unearthly attractive and embracing the emits. It wasn’t the right time but he exudes so much alluration that it stick contrast to the whole scene and pleading for a recognition.

“I was at some peers party near the place.”

Hyunwoo played the footage in the laptop and turned the screen for Minhyuk to see, the man cut a sideway glance to watch the video. “What was this fight about?” He watched Minhyuk intently. “You two seemed to be in a heated argument.”

Minhyuk laughed. “One fight and that’s all it takes to kill a person?” He tilted his head, no longer eying the screen but Hyunwoo. “Wild assumption there, Sheriff.”

“Enlighten me,” Hyunwoo smiled small at the man’s demeanor, lots of suspect acting all cocky and confident to mask their guilt and in the end they were turned out to be the real perpetrator. “How close are you with Seola?”

“No, not particularly close, no,” Minhyuk shook his head leisurely, and added when Hyunwoo gave him the signal to continue, “She was a friend of my brother, Changkyun, which you had met,” he hoisted his hand toward Hyunwoo before let it fell back. “They were friends in college, but, guess not anymore,” he breathed a small laugh. Hyunwoo didn’t join the joy.

"You and Changkyun, are somehow not brothers by blood?” Hyunwoo remembered Changkyun mentioned that out. He flipped the front paper to show another page beneath.

“No,” Minhyuk frowned, smile fading. “I’m not sure at which this question was relevant.”

“Not every question is as how you predict,” Hyunwoo said simply, pause to examine all the remaining papers and tossed it lightly onto the table when he decided the written information was no longer needed. One question left unanswered suddenly popped in his head, “When you were fighting, what was it about?”

Minhyuk shrugged, his eyes casually wandered around the room though he was definitely not interested in what he saw.

“She blackmailed me,” he pursed his lips to the right, one cheek bulged. “I may ended up as the victim here,” he beamed sarcastically.

“Why?” Hyunwoo wasn’t interested enough to play along with the sarcastic remark.

“She was looking for a thing someone stole, I didn’t know what was it or why she even thought I did it.” Minhyuk threw himself back to the headrest, with his chin up as he rested his head, he stared down at Hyunwoo. “Am I done?”

Hyunwoo nodded, supposed he could just call him again if further interrogation needed.

Minhyuk stood as the officer boarded in to escort him out of the station. Upon their leaving, Hyunwoo stacked up his belongings and strolled outside, immediately faced by curious Kihyun, face singing muted question in raised eyebrow and demanding gaze.

“How was it?” he prompted while following like a walking tail when Hyunwoo wasn’t bothered enough to spit the details, rather heading to the coffee room and grabbed a cup. He vainly shoved Hyunwoo away to gain the attention. “Yah, why is it so quick?”

“Well,” Hyunwoo started as he pushed the machine button and place his cup underneath. “Interrogation won’t work to figure him out,” he said, watching as the brown liquid filling his cup. “He was really good at twisting the conversation, you’d do a better job at jabbing him the questions.”

Kihyun grimaced at him, “Where those five years worth of experience go?” he mocked, quickly grab at Hyunwoo’s cup before the man could and took a sip as Hyunwoo slightly (he thought it was a slight use of strength) shoved him in exasperation, causing the scalding hot liquid to splashes on Kihyun’s hand. “The fuck, Hyunwoo.”

Hyunwoo heaved a sigh and took the deprived cup. “Stop irritating me.”

“I cook you breakfast every morning!”

It wasn’t wrong, but Kihyun definitely not cooking for him, rather used him as an excuse so he can slip to their (him and Hoseok’s) apartment every morning bringing a stack of food, delighted at every Hoseok’s compliment on how good his cooking skill is.

 

> _"I wanted to cook for Hyunwoo but thinking it would be cruel to not consider his roommate would also starve,” Kihyun had said sheepishly._
> 
> _“Ah,” Hoseok frowned. “Sorry, I must have been such a burden.”_
> 
> _“No! No!” Kihyun grinned fondly. Hyunwoo couldn’t bear to see it so he looked away and planted his attention to the TV. “I’m really glad you like it.”_
> 
> _Hyunwoo comfortably ate, didn’t bother at how his colleague just used him for the sake of his own love interest._

“I was asking how he is,” Kihyun prompted again, as Hyunwoo sat down on his own table and settled the cup near his books—Kihyun reached to move it slightly further. “Am I walking to a wall?”

“There’s four here,” Hyunwoo pointed at those walls.

“Ha, ha. Dry.”

“Look, I told you, he’s difficult,” Hyunwoo heaved a sigh. “Why don’t you watch the interrogation yourself then?”

“I was interrogating the witness,” Kihyun snapped, looking at him in disbelief. “You don’t even know my schedule.”

“Why does it matter?”

Kihyun’s jaw dropped slightly and then clamped it closed while ducked his head to the side. “Now, Hyun, this is you don’t date—fucking dense and all.”

When Hyunwoo look at him in a glare that seemed to be held up till this point, Kihyun backpedalled just in case the board man decide to use violence against him (he wouldn’t).

“Don’t fucking curse at me,” Hyunwoo muttered.

Kihyun laughed at that. “You look lame while saying bad words,” his laugh descend into a big grin. “Doesn’t suit your skin.”

“Just leave,” Hyunwoo swung a paper he rolled toward Kihyun.

“Okay, okay,” Kihyun strode closer instead, swayed a little to avoid Hyunwoo’s paper. “Now, professional talk.” He (vainly) tried to seize the paper out of Hyunwoo’s grip. He gripped the roll tighter, so Kihyun immediately gave up. “The witness I just met? I showed her all the suspect pictures, she said she recognizes the man you just interrogated. She saw him, right on the crime scene before the police showed up.”

Hyunwoo frowned. “He did admit he was at a party near the place.” And when something strike him, he immediately groaned. “I didn’t ask him where he was afterward.”

“God,” it’s the grimace face Kihyun pulled out again.

“What about the other witnesses?”

“They explained a tall man, impossibly slender,” Kihyun frowned in a deep thought. “No suspects looked like that though, Minhyuk was average and definitely not slender.”

He's slender enough, Hyunwoo wanted to say, but decide not to. “Just wait until they restored her phone, we might find an answer,” Hyunwoo chugged his now-lukewarm coffee.

“Yah, put a tissue below the cup or something,” Kihyun scrunched his nose at the circle stain on the table.

“Is it leaking?” Hyunwoo thought loudly, tilted his head to see the base.

There’s a sudden music of the world known girl-group playing near, Hyunwoo didn’t know the song title but sure heard it a lot. He turned to look at the source of music when Kihyun rummaged at his pocket, the music sounded more vivid once he successfully drew out his phone and slide his thumb across the screen, bringing it closer to his ears and quickly paced away from Hyunwoo.

“Right.” Now he remembered where he heard it a lot.

 

 

 

 

 

The cold touched where his skin wasn’t covered by the thick fabric of jacket as Hyunwoo stepped outside past midnight. The humidity frizzing his contacts, so he made sure to blink a lot to wetted it as he strode across the park. It was exceptionally empty, the officers rushed inside to pack before going home and apparently no civil had the urgent to come to the station to report a case.

His phone buzzed and the screen lit with Hoseok’s message telling he won’t be going home for tonight. Hyunwoo nodded to himself and shoved it back to his pocket.

“Detective.”

Hyunwoo whirled to see a figure distinguished itself from the darkness as it stepped out closer and stood under the light. The curl frizzy hair raked by the wind and extremely pale skin, looking young yet minacious simultaneously...

“Minhyuk?”

He spent the rest of his work hour to learn about the man, his criminal records were painted with gambling and illegal transaction. Later on he fell on probation due to his underage alibi.

Minhyuk continued to stride forward unhurriedly, not even stopping as he passed Hyunwoo and turned to look over his shoulder only to look away again. Hyunwoo couldn’t have said why he trailed the man, but he did, knowing Minhyuk would’ve definitely showed up for a reason and he needed to hear whatever that is.

They turned to walk further from the station, yet Minhyuk still hadn’t said anything yet. By the time they reach a minimarket three blocks away from the station, Hyunwoo started to wonder if the man initially tried to drag him into an emptier alleyway where his gang of criminals wait to beat him up or something—not that Hyunwoo worried, he fought just fine, but preferably not doing it.

“I figured I should tell you this,” Minhyuk started as they reached the sidewalk again. “I knew something that probably would be helpful.”

Hyunwoo cut a sideway glanced at him, waiting for the man to continue.

“Seola was in some business with a man,” he continued. “She was really up to something, once came to Changkyun for help, nearly pissed her pants in fear.” He looked back at Hyunwoo. “You’re following? He scared her to death, he might as well be the murderer.”

“Speaking of the killer,” Hyunwoo countered. “A witness saw you on the crime scene.” He beheld the man carefully at every single gesture. “Care to explain?”

His orbs glinted with the light came from the roads as he left momentarily astounded, and spoke, “I told you I’m indeed near,” then he scoffed with a lazy contempt. “You didn’t ask me where I’m headed to afterwards.”

Deliberately aware of the questions asked and how to answer it, the man making himself look even more untrustworthy.

“You making yourself seems like you’re hiding something.” Hyunwoo halted, they ended up hovering in an alley two blocks away from his apartment. Minhyuk let out a breath resembling to a laugh, scratching his neck and held his chin high. “Where were you then?”

“You already knew.”

Hyunwoo raised his eyebrow. “And I’m supposed to believe you’re cooperating with me?”

“Yes,” he deadpanned without a shred of shame.

He can see that he brought Minhyuk’s surprise by laughing. “You don’t play games like that.”

“How should I play my games?” Minhyuk tilted his head, eyes blackened and narrowed exceptionally sharp. “Seola helped Changkyun around, equal doing me a favor. I happened to know something, let me tell you a name of Hyungwon, was he one of the suspect?”

Hyunwoo thought, no, but he can’t be played. “You can’t be a witness.”

“Exactly,” Minhyuk smiled. “So freed me from the suspect list.”

Both of them knew it wasn’t that easy to just free a suspect, and if Hyunwoo were putting any effort to freeing the man, it would take illegal action to do so.

“I thought of something quite the contrary, actually,” Hyunwoo continued pacing across the block with Minhyuk in his heels. “You can give your statement tomorrow,” he turned to look over his shoulder and continued, “As the suspect.”

Minhyuk squinted in amusement. “Sure,” he grinned, “Good night, Sir,” and turned away to walk back from where they came from, Hyunwoo halted and glanced at the street window, seeing the smile on Minhyuk’s face gone quickly and replaced with a grim expression.

Without averting his eyes from the silhouette of Minhyuk walking away, he pulled out his phone.

 

 **Hyunwoo:** _Found a name. Hyungwon._

 

The reply was almost immediately, the ‘ding’ sounded irritatingly loud in the quiet surrounding. Minhyuk had disappeared from his sight.

 

 **Kihyun:** _who r we talking bout?_

 **Kihyun:** _ah_

 **Kihyun:** _OH_

 

His phone screen lit up with Kihyun’s call. Hyunwoo raised his phone to his ear and walk toward his apartment in rapid pace.

“Talk to you later when I’m home.”

“Oh. Right. Okay.”

Kihyun cut the line.

 

 

 

 

 

The whirling tail of white smoke hovered above their heads, it lined up from the tip of each cigarettes they inhaled. The smell of rotten air filled their lungs subdued with the taste of alcohol burning their tongues. Beneath the circles of heads gathering on one table, there was money scattered across the table, accompanied by a half emptied glass of beer, stack of cigarette butts, and gambling cards.

Minhyuk pulled another stick of wrapped cocaine before clamped it on the corner of his lips, rolling it gently between his teeth as he let his fingers traced the cards he owned, waiting for his turn.

“Fuck!” Seungcheol yelled upon seeing his possibility of losing, glaring at the bucks he bet on the side of his revealed cards.

Jinyoung laughed. “Don’t sweat it,” he said with much delightment.

“Fuck you,” Seungcheol glared.

Minhyuk waved his hand dismissively at the man’s frustration and drew his own cards, knowing damn well he was going to win. After all, it’s all game of strategy.

Everything was indeed going according to his plan, he grinned while grabbing the lighter on Yugyeom’s shirt pocket casually, unbothered by the younger’s glare. One can barely suppressed their rage on losing a huge gambling, even Jinyoung stopped smiling like a mad. Unaffected by the grim atmosphere around, he lit his cigarette and shoved the lighter back to where it was.

“We’re done, right?” Minhyuk wrapped quickly, gathering the money.

On the other end of the table was an old man with expensive clothes, limbs clad in gold silk glittering in a glow amber, whose face turned beyond pale at the sight of Minhyuk pulling his money away. Minhyuk couldn’t make out who he was through the haze of ecstaticity—didn’t matter anyway.

“Let’s take another round,” Jinyoung insisted, handsome eyes burned in ambition. Minhyuk laughed, cute really.

Bambam smacked Jinyoung’s chest almost automatically, face screwed in anger and frustration. “Shut up, I ain’t losing more money.”

Harshly Seungcheol raked his hair and turned his head to Minhyuk. “You were cheating, weren’t you?”

“What’s the fun in revealing,” Minhyuk muttered as he try to find more space to shove the money in.

It was so quick it almost blur when Seungcheol leaped off from his seat to lunged forward and tackled him, hands were a stone grip on his collar. Minhyuk was usually quick to avoid, ever so agile with his skinny limbs and the long-list experience of defending himself—but Seungcheol momentarily caught him off guard to even move an inch.

He hoisted his hand when Seungcheol punched his face, the cigarette once hanging on his lips now flew out from his mouth. A sudden sting of pain spread across his face, it pivoted on his nose and he felt something warm sliding down across his philtrum. He brought his fingers to it and leaned back to see it smeared in dark blood. He glared at Seungcheol while wiping the blood off his philtrum with the back of his hand and roughly snap Seungcheol’s hand away from his collar.

“Seungcheol, just let it slide,” came the other player named Wonwoo, grabbing at his shoulder and apparently was strong enough to make him goes back to his seat.

Minhyuk straighten up, recovering his composure. “Your strength won’t get you anywhere,” he spitted, though in his peripheral vision he saw Bambam smiling in satisfactory as the scene unfold.

He grabbed the remaining money on the table and took a quiet leave.

The air were damp, pervading with sweat and exhalation. Minhyuk was one that prowling through the crowd, heading straight to the exit with no intention of joining the writhing sea of people swaying back and forth, occasionally grinding on some stranger’s hips or seeking a joy in making out back in the corner of the room with a person you barely know—not that Minhyuk aren’t interested in any kind of sexual encounter, he was in fact living for it. He just had to be somewhere else at the moment.

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk knew who was coming when he caught a figure waiting for him, slouched against his front door, hands fidgeting on the rim of his sweater and his foot rapidly tapping against the ground.

“Jooheon,” he muttered, quicken his pace toward him.  
The young man snapped up to see the caller, bringing his finger up to rub against his philtrum as he pulled himself up to regain his composure back.

“Changkyun,” Jooheon slurred when Minhyuk was close enough to make out of his face under the darkness even the moon couldn’t shone. Jooheon breathed deeply, “I need to see him.”

“You can’t be here.” Minhyuk sniffed the familiar malodor coming from the man, and it boiled his rage that Jooheon smelled like that. He dragged Jooheon by the collar to the end of the alley. As hands still gripping the collar, he spoke, “Are you _high_?”

“No,” his tone edged with defensiveness, hands hoisted to the side of his head for an emphasize. “I’m clean for the last two days.”

“You reeked of—”

“ _I know_ ,” Jooheon trembled in anxiety, hands hung limp on his side. He was usually bright and smiling, the exact opposite of how he behaved right now. “I need to see Changkyun.”

Minhyuk let go of the collar. “Not like this.”

Jooheon whimpered.

“You promised me.”

“I know.”

“Not now,” Minhyuk said decidedly. “Go. Before Changkyun come.”

“Nooo,” his voice quivered and he stomped like a mad child. “I need to see him!” his face screwed in fear, “ _Hyung_ , I’m scared to death. I can’t sleep at night. The least thing that could help me is...,” Jooheon halted and keep whimpering. “I feel like I’m gonna die at this point.”

“Look,” Minhyuk glared at him as if by doing such could help Jooheon comprehending his words, “Both of you will only be in danger if you were seen together.”

“They didn’t know!” Jooheon yelled. “You’re separating us!”

“I don’t!” Minhyuk meant to grab his shoulder but Jooheon jerked his hand away harshly. “I’m doing it for you too."

“Min, I swear I just need to see him,” Jooheon said, suddenly going calm. “You’e not even his real brother.”

“Go.”

“Just for a minute...”

Minhyuk sighed and looked away to ponder for a solution. Jooheon can’t be here, not when they were under the surveillance of the police. They can’t be seen together amidst the investigation of Seola’s murder. It was crazy enough for Jooheon to even had the gut to use drug under all the chaos—and the real problem is that, if Jooheon keep going on like this, Minhyuk will have to involuntarily take the fall too.

“You know you can’t do this.”

Jooheon pinched his eyes closed and leaned away. “Fuck you.”

Minhyuk whirled and began to walk away.

“Why are you even helping me?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Minhyuk turned to look over his shoulder without stopping his pace. “I’m doing this for Changkyun.”

“No, you don’t,” Jooheon encountered, half yelling due to their growing distance. “You’re doing this for yourself.”

Knowing damn well that Jooheon might not stop till he get what he wanted, under whatever drug he was on right now, Minhyuk halted and stomped back to where Jooheon stood, grab at his nape and drag him along the way. Jooheon, unpredictably (like he always was), complied quietly.

“You’re hurting Changkyun by doing this,” Jooheon muttered.

“So do you.”

“You act like he can’t be touch with the kind of people like us,” he went on. “He was also one of the suspect, you know.”

“Shut up,” Minhyuk squeezed his neck, then lowering his hand to push his back instead of dragging him. “I’m not protecting him from us, I’m protecting him from you.”

Jooheon paused, like seeking for a valid argument. “But he loves me.”

“Exactly.”

He brought Jooheon to a different alley not very near from his own. With the hand still on his back, he pushed Jooheon further to the slim space between the building and folded his arm across his chest for a sign of dominance.

“Stay away,” told Minhyuk, undebatable. “We can’t even talk right now, you promised me. You’re just not in the right state of mind.”

“Fuck, hyung,” Jooheon snarled. “Just let me see my fucking boyfriend!”

(Minhyuk wished he’d brought Changkyun to a different rehabilitation centers by then so he wouldn’t have to come across the equal struggling patient with the name of Lee Jooheon.)

“Snap out of it,” Minhyuk said, ready to walk away. “This is the last time I’m helping you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh my god,” Kihyun giggled at the bright green lunch box placed neatly on Hyunwoo’s table (there’s a ribbon and a tiny yellow notepad sticking onto its lid) as they boarded into the work room. Although he was just admitting he was sad (for Hoseok’s absence in the apartment this morning,) it apparently doesn’t lessen his annoyingly usual over-teasing self. “Just ask her out already.”

Hyunwoo glanced to Dayoung’s table direction, seeing her industriously study her paper work when he turned to saw her. He dug his elbow on Kihyun’s ribs to shut him up and behave properly.

“Stop abusing me!” Kihyun slandered, face scrunch in pain as he rubbing at his ribs and exaggeratedly limping away to his own table.

 

 

 

 

 

He didn’t particularly mention the time for Minhyuk’s ancillary interrogation to officially fill in his prior statement last night, yet he still growing more impatient as the sun slowly drown into the horizon. There was this prickly feeling over his skin at the uncertainty.

Both him and Kihyun had spent the whole day boring into the case with the help of the new members of the police.

When the sun is high, the forensics stated that they found a trace of fingertips belonged to Chae Hyungwon—later when they traced him with the legal address recorded in their data, they failed to find his whereabouts. It only lead them to a dead end. They needed an information from Minhyuk.

“I should call him,” Hyunwoo said decidedly.

Kihyun pointed out a finger to himself, face painted in disbelief. “I’ve been saying that for the past few minutes,” told him in wide eyes, watching as Hyunwoo pulled out Minhyuk’s file and search for his number. “Are you even listening to me?”

Hyunwoo shook his head, dialling the number and brought it closer to his ear as Kihyun sighed in exasperation, he turned to grab at his own phone.

“It connects to the voicemail,” he said after a while.

“He won’t take a run,” Kihyun told him reassuringly and halted, “Won’t he?”

Hyunwoo pulled his jacket up from the headrest and swung it over his shoulder before sliding his arms in. “That’ll only making one life more difficult,” he said.

“Are we going to his house?”

“Are we going to a supermarket?” He snapped, less funnier than he intended it to be when Kihyun didn’t laugh at all but quick to grab his own jacket.

 

 

 

 

 

When the door swung open, a boy leaned forward against the door frame, hands up to support his weight as he grinned wickedly to the detectives. His hair was raven black and fell straight framing his face. Hyunwoo’s experience of interrogating him told him that, even though this boy was even more unruly than Minhyuk, he still seemed less dangerous—his lack of self control made him easy to cooperate, unlike Minhyuk who seemed like he was born a smart talker, unnervingly calm and wild at the same time, and manipulative.

This mature looking boy thumbed to the inside of his house in a playful demeanor, “Want a cup of tea, Detective?”

“This,” Kihyun turned to Hyunwoo, “Is Minhyuk’s brother?” he asked, appalled with the unresemblance between the two, definitely not paying attention then when Hyunwoo mentioned they’re not brothers by blood.

“Yes, please just call me Changkyun,” the boy still grinning, reaching out his hand for the man to shake it. Kihyun squinted at it with a glint of contempt. Changkyun casually retracted his hand. “And what are business you guys have coming here?”

“We’re here for Minhyuk,” Kihyun announced. “He’s home?”

“Unfortunately, yeah.” Changkyun stepped aside for the both of them to come in. “Oh, please settle yourself,” he laughed when the detectives keep hovering on the doorway. “Minhyuk’s asleep, I’m gonna wake him up because I actually have a night class tonight.”

“You’re in college?” Kihyun questioned while following Hyunwoo into the main room.

“Don’t sounded so surprised,” Changkyun chortled. He stepped backward to the stairs as Hyunwoo sat on the grey couch and Kihyun started to wandering around. Changkyun hoisted his arm up at Kihyun, “Don’t break anything. I’ll come back real quick.”

Kihyun just waved at him dismissively without looking, way too distracted on peering around.

 

 

 

 

 

Changkyun reached out to gripped at Minhyuk’s shoulder—damp with sweat despite the cool air. Minhyuk’s eyebrow twitched, though Changkyun doubted it was because of his touch. If anything, it must be the nightmares again. Nothing would explain otherwise, given to the uncomfortable expression and the high temperature of his body.

“Hyung.” Changkyun shook his shoulder gently. “The detectives are here.”

Minhyuk leisurely opened his eyes, squinted at the light coming from the window Changkyun had just opened. “What?” He hoisted his back, bending his elbow to support his weight.

“The detectives,” Changkyun glanced at the indentations on Minhyuk’s palm from digging his nails too hard into the skin. “Are here.”

His feebly stare of the half-unconscious state harden abruptly like the word help him at completely regaining his sense, Minhyuk tossed the blanket to the side and glided to the edge of the bed, walking closer to his closet and pulled his shirt off. Changkyun quietly stared at the man’s tattoo on his back, pondering if he should ask something that keep bothering him lately.

“What are they doing here?” Minhyuk drew out a new polo and pulled it on.

Changkyun shrugged. “Wanna meet you is all they say.”

“Okay.” Minhyuk raked his hair and stepped outside, unaware of Changkyun sitting uncomfortably on his bed, face full of muted questions—too afraid to ask.

 

 

 

He treaded downstairs to see Hyunwoo and Kihyun comfortably sat on the couch, head snapped up upon his coming and immediately straighten their composure and looking wary. Minhyuk disdainfully heading to his kitchen to fetch a glass of water for himself.

“What is it?” Minhyuk asked, loud enough for them to hear. He finished his glass in no hasty.

There was a pause, and a voice Minhyuk assumed belonged to the smaller man spoke, “Hyungwon can’t be found.”

Oh, Minhyuk thought, so he wasn’t on their list before.

“He must be on the run, then.” Minhyuk casually placed the glass on the counter, strolling to the main room and settled himself on the other couch. “What have you found?”

Kihyun turned to glanced at Hyunwoo for a some type of approval in whatever he was about to say. Hyunwoo whom didn’t look back, eyes locking with Minhyuk’s. By the look of it, though Hyunwoo looking calm as usual—there was an obvious sceptical glint he didn’t even bother to hide. With the usual grin of his, Minhyuk leaned back and winked at him out of impulsiveness, for a sheer tease.

“You look oddly happy today,” Hyunwoo countered. “Winning something?”

Minhyuk laughed. “Can’t a man feel joy?”

“Not in this particular moment, no,” Hyunwoo shrugged one shoulder. “Everything going according to your plan?”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, glancing at the stairs pondering if Changkyun were eavesdropping. “That’s harsh.”

“What do you know about Hyungwon?” Kihyun took the attention now that Hyunwoo decided to drop the convers.

“Honestly, not much,” Minhyuk pushed his tongue inside his cheek while frowning. “Just that he worked with Seola, is all.”

“Well, do you know where he work?”

“No.”

“Tell me everything you know, then,” Kihyun shrugged, his impatience started to tickle. “And what’s your link with him.”

“All I know is that, he fought with Seola a lot and that the possibility of him killing the poor girl is high given to their nasty-whatever business,” Minhyuk replied. “Seola had mention him several times to me.”

“I thought you weren’t close with her,” Hyunwoo pointed out.

“Nah, but acquaintances can still talk, can’t they,” Minhyuk scratched his head and scoffed. “Especially during the pillow talk.”

“You,” Kihyun frowned hard. “Had sex with Seola?”

“Don’t be so pressed,” Minhyuk mocked. “Not my fault you probably never taste a vagina. Again, what’s so surprising.”

Kihyun shook his head, pinching his eyes closed. “No...,” he opened his eyes again. “And you’re acting like this right now?” His tone was full of infuriating judgement. “Can’t you at least pretend to care about her death?”

“Sorry,” he hoisted his hand up in mockery. “This is my coping mechanism.”

“Doesn’t seem like it.”

“Look, it’s not about me,” Minhyuk said. He sure had a way to lead the conversation. “Have you search Seola’s second house?”

“Who do you think we are?” Kihyun gestured an arrogant, better-than-you head duck toward Minhyuk. He sure was upset. “Why are you mentioning it, though?”

“She mentioned that that’s where she does her work with Hyungwon,” He went on, “Now that you at least had the image of what you’re looking for...”

Kihyun turned to Hyunwoo like he wanted to say something but thought better of it and looked back at Minhyuk again. “It looks like a regular abode and I see that no one else live there when I search the place. Say, is there anyone who live there?”

Minhyuk shrugged. “I wouldn't have known.”

 


End file.
